


My Love (S Part 2nd!!!)

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: the muffins will try again v(￣ｰ￣)v
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 10





	My Love (S Part 2nd!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> SOUPRICE ULIT MGA KA-BAKERS! HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> AYOS TALAGA KAYO. NAPAKALAKAS NIYO TALAGA SA 'KIN ANO? OHH ITO NA HINIHILING NIYO! SANA MASAYA NA KAYO! SKSBCBSNSCNCJSNX >.<
> 
> MULI KONG PAPAALALAHANAN ANG ATING MGA KIDS DYAN NA MAGDASAL BAGO AT PAGKATAPOS BASAHIN ANG KASALANANG ITO. TITO LORD IS WATCHING KAYA MAGDASAL KAYO KIDS! (￣/\￣)
> 
> ps. i think i didn't do well on this one. ewan ko hahahaha kaya don't expect too much. minadali ko rin kasi 'to para madaling araw ko ulit ma-post yehet t(*.*t)

hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung paano nangyari pero nag-aayos palang siya ng pangligo niya biglang pumasok sa banyo si chanyeol kaya ito siya ngayon sa banyo kasama si chanyeol at putangina sabi na nga di siya nagkamali. may binabalak nga talaga yung isa

kasalukuyan kasi silang nasa loob ng bathtub at nakasandal siya sa may dibdib ni chanyeol at ramdam na ramdam niya kung paano ikinikiskis ni chanyeol ang kanyang almighty hotdog sa sensitive na holey grail ni kyungsoo at sabay pang hinahawakan ni chanyeol yung nips ni kyungsoo kaya napapahinga ng malalim at napapaungol siya ng mahina

"A---ahh... muffin..."

napaliyad naman yung ulo ni kyungsoo giving access para mahalikan ni chanyeol ang leeg niya at mag-iwan ng love marks doon

bahagya namang nagulat si kyungsoo nung ipinasok ni chanyeol ang almighty hotdog nito sa loob ng holey grail niya kaya napayuko siya bahagya at napakagat sa labi. when chanyeol started thrusting hindi na napigilan ni kyungsoo ang mapaungol. niyakap naman siya ni chanyeol at mas inilapit pa sa kanya at mas binilisan ang pagbayo sa kanya

"A---a-aahhhh! Muffin! Take it easy!!! A-a-aahhh!!!"

napahawak na sa magkabilang gilid ng bathtub si kyungsoo dahil sa sobrang gigil ni chanyeol sa pagbayo sa kanya. maya-maya lang ay naka-all on fours na siya at napaangat na bahagya si chanyeol atsaka mas lalo siyang binayo

"A-a---aahhh!!! Puta! Shet! Teka... A-a---ahh!!!"

wala talagang ibang magawa si kyungsoo kundi ang mapaungol na lang dahil grabe yung panggigigil sa kanya ni chanyeol. mahigpit namang napahawak si chanyeol sa bewang niya at mas lalong binilisan ang pagthrust sa loob niya and in just minutes, lumabas na po ang potential little muffin natin \\(￣▽￣)/

hingal namang hinahabol ni kyungsoo ang hininga niya at marahan naman siyang inalalayan ni chanyeol patayo. tinanggal naman ni chanyeol yung harang sa drain ng bathtub atsaka binuksan yung shower. bigla namang iniharap ni chanyeol sa kanya si kyungsoo atsaka hinalikan ito sa labi

kyungsoo wrapped his arms around the taller's neck while the latter is squeezing his bunbuns. nung tapos na silang makapagbanlaw habang nagmamake-out sesh sa shower ay binuhat naman ni chanyeol si kyungsoo at iniupo sa may vanity area nung banyo

their kisses were soft and slow at talagang ramdam na ramdam nila sa bawat halik nila ang pagmamahal nila sa isa't isa

mabagal namang pinupump ni kyungsoo ang almighty hotdog ni chanyeol habang si chanyeol naman ay pinipisil-pisil yung gilid ng bunbuns ni kyungsoo

"Muffin, bakit grabe gigil mo ha?"

kyungsoo asked in between their kiss

"Sobra lang kitang namiss, muffin. Simula kasi nung dumating ako dito di parin tayo masyadong nagkasama ehh dahil sa work mo. Ngayon lang ako nagkaron ng pagkakataon dahil tapos na kayo. Tas nainis pa ko nakita ko na naman yung asungot na necktie na yun tas kung makangiti at makatingin sayo. Dukutin ko mata niya niya eh at nang tumigil siya!"

napatigil naman si kyungsoo sa ginagawa niya atsaka bahagyang tumawa at hinawakan ang pisngi ni chanyeol

"Muffin, you don't have to be jealous."

bahagya namang ngumuso si chanyeol

"Eh kasi naman muffin lagi na lang siya biglang sumusulpot. Para bang pinagtatagpo kayo. Naiinis talaga ako!"

mahina namang tumawa si kyungsoo atsaka binigyan siya ng peck sa lips

"It's just a coincidence ha muffin? Don't over think about it."

bahagya namang bumuntong hininga si chanyeol. ngumiti naman sa kanya si kyungsoo atsaka muli siyang hinalikan

kyungsoo started pumping again chanyeol's almighty hotdog habang yung isa naman ay lumilibot lang ang mga kamay sa katawan ni kyungsoo. bahagya namang hinila palapit ni kyungsoo si chanyeol sa kanya atsaka siya bahagyang umusog paharap at onti-onting ipinasok ang almighty hotdog ni chanyeol sa loob ng holey grail niya. napatigil naman siya sa paghalik kay chanyeol at bahagyang napayuko habang napakagat sa kanyang mga labi

even though they just did it a few moments ago, medyo ramdam parin kasi ni kyungsoo yung sakit kapag pinapasok ang almighty hotdog sa holey grail niya siguro dahil narin sa laki nito at sa tight ng loob niya

napahawak naman si chanyeol sa may pader at napaliyad ang ulo dahil ramdam na ramdam parin niya yung sikip ng daanan ng kanyang potential little muffin

"Tangina, muffin. Bakit ang sikip mo parin? Puta."

nung maipasok na ng buo ni kyungsoo ang almighty hotdog ay agad-agad naman siyang sinunggaban ng halik ni chanyeol at mabilis siyang binayo kaya napapulupot agad ang mga paa niya sa bewang ni chanyeol

"A---aaahhhh!!! Muffin!!! Teka lang naman!!! A---a-a--ahhh!!!!"

kyungsoo loudly moaned in between their kiss pero patuloy lang naman si chanyeol sa ginagawa niya kaya napakapit si kyungsoo sa mga balikat nito at napayuko ang ulo. napayuko rin naman ng ulo si chanyeol while he thrusted hard and fast inside kyungsoo. ramdam naman ni kyungsoo kung gaano kabaon sa loob niya ang almighty hotdog ni chanyeol at talagang natataman nito ang sensitive part niya kaya napapapikit siya at napapakagat sa labi niya

bahagya namang nagulat si kyungsoo nung biglang inilabas ni chanyeol ang almighty hotdog niya at itinayo siya sa pagkakaupo at pinatalikod and made him lean forward a bit

wala namang pakundangan na ipinasok muli ni chanyeol ang almighty hotdog niya sa loob ng holey grail ni kyungsoo at mabilis na binayo kaya malakas na napaungol si kyungsoo at napamura pa siya

"Ahhh!!! Tangina ka muffin! Bat mo binigla?! Shet. A-a-ahhh! Gago ka ang sarap!"

napahigpit naman ang hawak ni chanyeol sa bewang ni kyungsoo atsaka niya hinawakan ang cutie hotodogo ni kyungsoo atsaka pinump ito at ikinagulat naman ito nung isa kaya naramdaman naman ni chanyeol that kyungsoo's insides tightened more

"Ahhh! Fuck! Lalo kang sumikip muffin! Tangina!"

dahil sa pangyayaring iyon may ibinilis pa ang pagbayo ni chanyeol kay kyungsoo at pinagpatuloy niyang ipump ang cutie hotodogo ni kyungsoo. sobrang sarap na sarap naman si kyungsoo sa ginagawa sa kanya ni chanyeol and he could feel that he's coming any time soon

"Ahhh! Shet. Muffin. I'm almost there."

napahigpit naman ang hawak ni kyungsoo sa may gilid ng lababo at patuloy lang na napapaungol dahil mas bumibilis ang pagthrust sa kanya ni chanyeol

chanyeol then tightly held kyungsoo on his hips and thrusted faster

"Ahhhh!!! Puta! Lalabas na si second potential little muffin natin!"

and in a few more thrust, sabay pong sumabog ang mga hotdog at nasa loob na po ng oven ang second potential little muffin v(≧∇≦v)三(v≧∇≦)v

**Author's Note:**

> AYAN HA YUNG SCENE NA GUSTO NIYO ANG SINUNOD KO SANA TALAGA MASAYA NA KAYO ( ￣＾￣)
> 
> AGAIN KIDS MAGDASAL AT HUMINGI NG KAPATAWARAN KAY TITO LORD!!! (•/\•)


End file.
